Gotowa na miłość
by Nerejda
Summary: Część 'Uniwersum Strategii'. O obserwowaniu ukochanej osoby i trochę o gotowości do bycia w związku, do kochania i poświęcania. Ayame/Hasumi


**Tytuł: _Gotowa na miłość_  
Autor: **Nerejda**  
Gatunek: **dramat,obyczajowy, psychologiczny**  
Oznaczenie wiekowe: **G**  
Ostrzeżenia: ****—  
Bohaterowi****e: **Ayame/Hasumi**  
Liczba rozdziałó****w: **1; miniaturka wchodząca w skład "Uniwersum Strategii"**  
Kanon: **zgodny z anime (odc. 1 — 25)**  
Beta: **—**  
Datowane na: **6 lipca 2009**  
Streszczenie: **O obserwowaniu ukochanej osoby i uczeniu się o miłości oraz poświęceniu.**  
Disclaimer: **Opowiadania nie powstały dla odniesienia żadnej korzyści majątkowej, a bohaterowie i elementy świata przedstawionego cyklu należą do autorów mangi, Sakury Kinoshite oraz Kazuko Higashiyamy,i wydawców: Mag Garden oraz studia Deen. Wszystko inne jest jednak tworem mojej chorej wyobraźni i proszę to uszanować.  
**A/N:** Część 'Uniwersum Strategii'.

Uwagi: Ze względów fabularno–pisarskich zachowałam japońskie formy grzecznościowe. W ramach przypomnienia: "–san" można tłumaczyć jako "pan/pani", "–chan" jest zdrobnieniem, "sensei" używany w stosunku do mentorów, nauczycieli itd.

* * *

**GOTOWA NA MIŁOŚĆ**

_Nerejda_

* * *

Ayame lubiła przypatrywać się pracującemu senseiowi. Było coś kojącego w zmarszczonych przez skupienie brwiach, mocno, prawie że do bólu zaciśniętych wargach, które w takich chwilach wydawały się jeszcze cieńsze i pozbawione powabu, charakterystycznych bruzdach wokół ust. Nigdy nie zastanawiała się dogłębnie, próby analizowania obserwowanego zachowania jakoś nie przyszły jej do głowy, ale kiedy tylko mogła, jeśli tylko nadarzyła się okazja, obserwowała go. Wątpiła, czy zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, najprawdopodobniej nie, ale nie potrafiła przestać. Patrzenie sprawiało jej przyjemność. Był dobrym człowiekiem, dobrym nauczycielem i dobrym mężczyzną. Wszystko w nim było dobre.

Był słońcem, w którego ciepłocie chciała się grzać. Oczywiście nigdy nie odważyłaby się mu o tym powiedzieć, sama milcząca obecność, bycie blisko niego, obserwowanie pojawiających się na jego twarzy nowych bruzd znakujących upływ czasu — to wszystko wystarczało jej w zupełności.

Zasypiała z jego twarzą w myślach i budziła się z myślą o nim. Dni upływały leniwie, nieśpiesznie, a ona rozkoszowała się każdym z nich. Nie analizowała, co będzie następnego ranka, jakie wyzwanie postawi przed nią jej sensei, co się wydarzy. Czuła się zbyt bezpiecznie na podobne rozmyślania. Słuchała uważnie kierowanych w jej stronę słów, delektując się brzmieniem jego głosu, podziwiając siłę i zdecydowanie każdego zdania. Patrzyła na niego, słuchała go i czuła, że jest bliżej niż kiedykolwiek szczęścia.

Jakże niewiele wiedziała o życiu.

Ayame była śliczną dziewczyną i miała swoich wielbicieli, ale żaden z nich nie potrafił przykuć jej uwagi dłużej niż sensei. Uśmiechając się ślicznie, odmawiała ich prośbom, kolejny raz idąc do pracy, zostawiając zatroskanych rodziców, którzy spodziewali się, że w końcu ich cudowna córka zaakceptuje któregoś z adoratorów, zostanie matką, obdarzy ich wnukami i będzie szczęśliwa. Nie zauważali, jaką radość przynosi jej praca z nim, ile uwagi poświęca na naukę, byleby tylko okazać się przydatną.

Wszystko była gotowa poświęcić, żeby tylko jej zaangażowanie nie poszło na marne; gdy sensei ją doceniał, mówił, że naprawdę dobrze się sprawiła, czuła radość przyćmiewającą wszystko inne.

_Była gotowa na miłość…_

**oOo**

Jak to w życiu zwykle bywa, wszystko zaczęło się całkiem niewinnie od źle podstawionej herbaty, która nic sobie nie robiąc z powagi sytuacji, zadygotała na podstawku podczas lekkiego trzęsienia ziemi. Nic w tym dziwnego, powiedziałby ktoś, i miałby zapewne racje. Naturalne ruchy tektoniczne co i rusz powodowały, że przedmioty się dygotały, przemieszczały się, a nawet, o zgrozo!, spadały. Sensei zdawał się tego nie rozumieć, marudząc na zmarnowany artykuł, nad którym podobno pracował całą noc. Ayame dygotała bardziej od tej głupiej szklanki i coraz bardziej zapadała się w siebie. Nie rozumiała jego złości, a nie potrafiąc pojąć dręczącego go napięcia potrzebującego zwyczajnego ujścia, nie umiała przejść nad nią do porządku dziennego. Męczyła samą siebie wyrzutami, napomnieniami, obietnicami poprawy, każdą kolejną zmieniając coś w sobie nieodwracalnie.

Zrozumiała — skończył się czas marzeń.

Nie mogła znieść myśli o senseiu, obrzucającym ją zawiedzionym, rozczarowanym spojrzeniem kogoś, kto nie spodziewał się po niej ciosu. Wyobrażała sobie jego męską twarz zmarszczoną w grymasie niezadowolenia, a presja poprawienia samej siebie rosła. Ćwiczyła w sobie spokój i rozwagę, konsekwentna i uparta do bólu, nieświadoma, że jej uśmiech z dni na dzień stawał się mniej uroczy, troszeczkę węższy, nieco bardziej zmęczony.

Nieubłaganie zanikała istota jej osobowości, ten płomień, za który się kocha i wywołuje wojny, niczym kwiat postawiony w cieniu, pojony wodą coraz rzadziej i rzadziej.

Ayame częściej spuszczała głowę, zalękniona, że nieuważnym ruchem znów coś zrzuci, zepsuje nieodwracalnie coś, czemu nawet w marzeniach nie nadała nazwy. Przyglądała się senseiowi ukradkiem dłużej niż zwykle i dumała, czym jeszcze by mu się wysłużyć. Powoli, nieubłaganie zamykała się w sobie, staranna, pilna, cicha i niema, właśnie taka pomocnica, jakiej potrzebował, według niej, sensei. Myślała, że gdy stanie się idealną asystentką, wreszcie coś się zmieni — ale życie nie babrało się w głupie zabawy podlotka. Sensei powoli przestawał zwracać na nią uwagę, korzystał z jej pomocy, jak korzysta się z przydatnego sprzętu; ze stratą swojego entuzjazmu Ayame stała się zbędna, zwyczajna, taka nieprzydatna.

Z motyla przeobraziła się w gąsienicę, z królowej w robotnicę, o której nikt nie pamiętał.

I dopiero, wiele dni później, na widok senseia z młodą, radośnie uśmiechniętą dziewczyną pojęła bezmiar swej głupoty. Dla niego poświęciła samą siebie, od czubka głowy po trzewiki, zmieniła wygląd, zachowanie, charakter, oddała wszystko i jeszcze więcej, byle tylko na nią spojrzał z czymś więcej niż obojętnością — na próżno.

Dla miłości poświęciła wszystko, choć nikt ją o to nie prosił. Czy warto było tak kochać bez słowa?

_…ale nie była gotowa na bycie razem._

* * *

_Edytowano: 2012-09-19  
_


End file.
